


【卡带】老饼福利

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Disability, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, Intersex Obito, M/M, Physical Disability, Rehabilitation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 双🌟老饼（正审要求换字）带土创业未半而中道…被归乡卡卡西捡走的故事⚠️双性带土 intersex Obito⚠️斑／带土提及 Madara/Obito mentioned⚠️身体残疾 physical disability
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob
Series: 神威拖拉机 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Uchiha Clan 团扇家





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Lay my weary head against your bones  
> Where all my troubles will be dead and gone”
> 
> [Cage The Elephant - Sweetie Little Jean (Unpeeled) (Live Video)](https://www.youtube.com/embed/Skwkfl6iI5w)

带土在车上打了一个盹。

梦中他闪回到刚从战地医院病床上醒来的那一刻，口干舌燥，插着各种管子的右半边身体剧痛难忍，而干燥的混杂着焦味与烟尘的热风刮走了身体中的水分。

他从梦中被疼醒了，不存在的手臂和腿却还残留着梦中的痛楚。公交车中似乎出了故障的冷风机轰隆隆地响，空气依旧闷热。汗水不停地从假肢与皮肤的连接处渗出，隐隐发痒。下身套在在战地医院附近领到的卡其布长裤同样闷热无比，带土悄悄将双腿分开了些，试图让潮湿的下体解放一下。他用手撑住公交车不透气的座椅，换了个姿势将右腿放得舒服些，继续昏昏沉沉地看着车窗外荒芜的风景。

拖着废了一半的身体退伍还乡，本打算开餐车卖红豆糕自力更生，却创业未果，还欠了贷款。

真是有点倒霉，带土挠挠头，难道我做的红豆糕那么难吃的吗？再这样下去，每个月的棉条钱都很难支付得起。

今天是交房租的日子，还好从超市的报纸上看到当地有老兵救助站，据说可以提供医疗和经济方面的紧急帮助。带土急急忙忙赶上今天最早的一班公交车，满怀希望可以领到救济，至少先交上这个月的房租，以免又被赶出去。

幸运的是在看过他的老兵证后，救助站立刻就批给了一个月的生活和医疗补助。房租凑一凑可以出来了，不过生活确实得紧巴巴地过下去。带土乐观地将支票塞进屁股后面的腰包，快步走向车站。穿过空空荡荡的停车场时，一声尖锐的车鸣突然想起。带土在缺了一块的台阶处趔趄了一下。

“啊，没事吧？” 一个人影从侧面闪过，伸手稳稳地扶住了他的右臂。

“没事没事，谢......” 带土抬头，突然睁大了眼睛，带着谢意的笑容凝固在脸上，“卡卡西？”

“…带土？”白发青年也愣住了。

“你怎么会在这儿？” 带土傻里傻气地用手遮住刺眼的阳光，“我记得你去外地上大学了？”

“…多久之前的事了。带土，你怎么也在这？” 卡卡西放开了扶住他的手，向后退了一步。

面前的人比记忆中黝黑了不少，头发也长了些，脸颊的骨骼显出成年人硬朗的线条，那双黑亮的眼睛却跟十年前一模一样。

“说来话长啊，我来这里，” 带土也退后一步躲进广告牌的阴影中，头一次在十年不见的老同学面前露出无奈的笑容，“是来领老兵福利的。”


	2. Chapter 2

当年听到带土遇难的消息时，卡卡西正在州立大学。

养母天善的号码出现在手机上，铃声驱赶了笼罩着校园的暑气。卡卡西走在学生中心楼外的绿荫下，接通电话，听着养母转述参军的小学同学失踪战场遇难的消息。有时候人生就是这样奇怪，一个死亡可以终结另一个死亡带来的生活。自从生父自杀后就一直无法缓解的抑郁症，被那通电话结束了。卡卡西快步走向宿舍楼。身后的学生中心，轻车熟路去过无数遍的心理治疗室，和与自己擦肩而过四年半的大学生涯，在那一通电话之后，被彻底抛在脑后。

卡卡西回到家乡的小城，问候了养母和她如今收养的孩子，租下了一个城市边缘的公寓，预支的是第一个月的工资。事实上，出色的履历让他在小城市的职业生涯顺利不少。没过多久，卡卡西就买下了一幢熟悉的三层小楼，过起了与大多数人没什么两样，只是每个月多拿一些工资的普通生活。对他而言，在哪里生活都一样：每天喝掉两杯咖啡，早晨检查邮筒发现完全没有意料之外的信件，下午与出门打牙祭的邻居打个招呼，都是差不多就可以了的活法，与十年前，十年后，都没什么两样。按照卡卡西自己的话来说，将来的梦想嘛，兴趣也是各种各样的。

上班的时候也没有什么必须要做或者必须不要做的事情，基本上都是自己排排任务，做完即可。卡卡西在职业发展上没有什么独特的要求，坐坐班，去外面跑跑客户，都是稀松平常的事情。所以呢，其实生活也就这样了吧。

那天的客户租了地段很一般的办公室。说是很一般，其实就是一座九十年代建造的露天商场，已经很有些即将被强制整理拆迁的破败意思。卡卡西到那里的时候冰咖啡已经全部化了，导航也在暴晒的温度下有气无力地提醒着注意行车安全。

事情谈得倒是很顺利，出去的时候甚至还顺走了一颗放在前台玻璃罐子里的薄荷糖。只是推开门那一刻湿热的空气实在令人难以忍受。卡卡西插着袋走了几步，注意到几家关门的店铺以外还有一间营业的店，“老兵服务中心”，他歪着头想了想，就是那种，组织几个人围成一个圈子，讨论自己是如何沦落到如今这个伤心的情境的机构吧？

就好像真的有用似的。

他伸手到裤兜里拿了车钥匙，在食指上抡两个圈，按响了解锁。不想按到了警报键，白色的SUV在空荡的停车场尖锐地叫起来。几步外一个刚走出老兵服务中心的男人显然被吓了一跳，脚步不大稳像是要摔倒的样子。

卡卡西快步走上去握住了他的手臂，“没事吧？”

“带土？！” 卡卡西的眼神不受意识控制地在男人身上扫了一遍：右腿下略显空荡的裤管和右边脸上被帽子遮住的皮肤，带土没有死，但是受伤了？他突然发现笼罩停车场的灼热暑气如此不真实起来，而天空又突然压得那样低，那样阴沉，让人无比口渴心焦。闷热的感觉像是穿越了几十个夏天，沉重地一并向他砸来。


	3. Chapter 3

“叮”，枕头下的手机颤巍巍地响了一声。

带土睁开双眼，试图把视线聚焦到手机上。摔碎了的屏幕上显示着几天前去过的老兵福利中心。点开消息，是一条群通知，提醒周四晚上有老兵福利聚会，结尾处写着提供免费披萨和饮料。

他一下子精神起来，有免费的食物诶！再看一下日历，不就是明天晚上吗，带土连忙用左臂撑起身体，跌跌撞撞地从床垫上爬起来。“嘶…痛啊，” 不小心将手臂撞到了凸起的墙角，胳膊的皮肤立刻淤青了一大片。他咧着嘴磨蹭到屋子角落，打开泛着潮气的暗绿色行李箱，捡起一张不知有没有过期的药片贴在手臂的淤青上。又“哗”地一声倒出几个塑料袋，每个都装着一双干净的袜子和一条内裤。重要的聚会，可要好好准备一下了。虽然少一半身体麻烦了些，但毕竟这次要见到跟自己差不多的新朋友呢，带土想，还是要帅气一点过去。

只是，希望这次不要遇到卡卡西了。他再也不想跟那家伙蹩脚地聊天，尤其是，在大夏天站在没什么遮掩的停车场中心东拉西扯这十年来两人的近况。他不想说的，可还是一股脑地告诉了卡卡西参军之后去过哪些地方，在哪里受的伤，又是怎样被治疗。

琳那件事之后，带土就选择了参军。他从同乡的止水那里得知卡卡西考上了州立大学，再也没回过家乡的小城。后来自己发生了事故之后就一度失去了卡卡西的音讯，完全想不到上次居然在福利中心门口遇到。希望他还好吧，带土感觉脑袋钝钝的，似乎这次偶遇完全冲淡了琳那件事发生过之后两人之间的所有回忆。

那件事改变了所有人。不过，至少卡卡西看起来过的蛮顺利的，大夏天穿着舒适的浅灰色亚麻衬衫，果然跟自己不是一路人。

一回生二回熟，周四傍晚带土掐着点到达老兵福利中心。本以为会很热闹，踏进门的时候却只有两三个男人，都穿着随意甚至邋遢，捏着披萨盒子的一角吃得狼吞虎咽。会议室里冷气开得很足，灯光却只照亮了一半的房间，显得放着食物的角落黑黢黢的有些吓人。带土硬着头皮走上前冲他们打了个招呼，得到了几句不怎么走心的问好之后，也只好去给自己拿披萨和可乐。

等到与假肢搏斗完毕成功吃上披萨，那几个人已经走了。带土叹口气，本想交几个朋友聊一聊退伍后的生活，没想到在这种地方连朋友也很难交到。无端想起几天前在这里偶遇卡卡西，对方扶住自己时惊诧的神情。想看到那家伙那么强烈的表情真是不容易啊，这样想着，带土脸上露出一丝微笑，顺手关了灯，准备走去车站。

“喂，带土，” 停车场唯一的一辆车上传来熟悉的声音，缓缓发动，跟上了他。

“卡卡西？” 已经快走到车站的带土回过头，惊讶的同时又不怎么惊讶，“你又来这里啦？”

“是啊，今天下班晚，看到社交网络上说这边会有老兵活动，想到你可能会在，” 卡卡西慢慢开着车挪到带土右侧。“这个时候了，应该等不到公车。”

“唔，我还正想要怎么办才好，” 带土自嘲地将重心移到左脚上。

“正好捎你回去，” 卡卡西停下车，一只手从车窗耷拉出来，捏着半支点燃的烟。

是因为停车场的灯光太昏暗了吗？带土茫然地想，还是因为那燃烧的烟头散发的烟雾？卡卡西的脸在几尺之外的空气里若隐若现，仿佛扭曲在阴影下的惨白的雾气。从来都感觉卡卡西身上有股无形的压抑的力量，可直到今天才真切地体会到。带土低下头，盯着自己的鞋尖。

“再磨蹭下去，这边晚上可是会有点危险呐，” 车里传来声音。

再抬头的时候，卡卡西手中的烟头已经扔在了地上。白色的大车无声滑行到他面前。带土咽了咽口水，对自己几秒前那阵不可言状的紧张感嗤之以鼻。

“好吧，那就多谢了！”


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西的车像他本人一样有恰到好处的干净和恰到好处的舒适。

是一辆宽敞的大车，所以当带土坐进去的时候，劳累了一天的右腿立刻在宽敞的副驾座位上得以舒展。车里有股淡淡的薄荷烟味，带土不着痕迹地深吸一口气。还有种，怎么说呢，令人耳根处紧绷起来的男士清洁品的味道，说不上是须后水还是某种淡淡的香水。

车子安静地驶过一条铁路下的隧道，短暂的黑暗笼罩了他们的脸。

银发的男人突然开口，“是新买的发胶。”

“嗯？”

“你在闻吧？我听到了。”

“…这么明显的吗？不好意思…” 带土在黑暗中感觉脸颊微微发烫。

“不必。” 那边的人说道，低沉的声音中含着一丝细小的笑意。

带土让左手放开紧握着的安全带，偷偷地在身侧蹭了蹭。从闷热的车外进到凉爽干燥的车里，皮肤起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。此时手臂上的药片那种紧绷的感觉逐渐强烈，瘙痒也一并袭来。黑暗为他的动作提供了极好的掩饰，却还是被卡卡西注意到了。

“手臂怎么了？” 男人在红绿灯处停下车，转向灯咔哒咔哒地响着。

“没事，可能是有点过敏。” 带土更加用力地蹭了一下，却压迫到了淤青的地方，引来一阵疼痛。“药片过期了？还是你过敏体质？” 卡卡西的脸被变色的交通灯染上一片明亮的光斑。

“这个…其实我也不知道，”带头抓了抓半长的头发，舒展后背靠在贴合着身体的椅背上，“从医院出来之后就很容易有过敏反应，也许是烧伤的后遗症。”

卡卡西安静了半晌，期间侧过脸端详了带土两眼，都以沉默告终。带土始终转脸看着窗外，他什么话也说不出，只是看着男人正常身体的那一半，目光滑向他的喉结，喉结的另一边是白得不自然的皮肤，裤腿也是，在大腿根部往下就显然是塑料制品的平滑曲线。

“这里右转，” 带土突然转过脸来，“然后从那边进去，就是这幢楼。”

“没问题。停在这里？” 卡卡西不等带土回答，一阵流畅的动作将车严丝合缝地停进狭小的车位。

眼前的公寓楼很破，是像汽车旅馆一样的二层楼。下车的时候卡卡西闻到一股久违的大麻味，仿佛回到了学生时代的宿舍。与那不同的是这里还有种生活的气息，说白了就是混杂着洗碗机，青苔，和狗尿的味道。

他安静地跟着带土来到公寓门口， 看前面的人从腰包里掏出拴在一根绳子上的钥匙，奋力够到锁孔。

“要帮忙吗？”卡卡西问。

“你...” 带土仿佛被突然凑近的呼吸声吓了一跳。

“怎么？”

“不，没什么，” 带土回过头看他，眼神中闪着一股奇异的神色，“进来吧。有点乱就是了。”

夏天的晚上，蟋蟀和蝉在公寓后的野地里焦虑地叫着。一点也不浪漫，一点也不像是重逢。卡卡西走进公寓时想。

带土用比常人慢一些的动作摸开了灯，昏黄的光线笼罩在室内。卡卡西打量着四周，一间不大的单人间，除了看不清原来是什么颜色的沙发再没有别的家具。带土转身走到卡卡西身后关了门，“得快一些，这里晚上蚊子挺多。”

“一个人住吗？” 站在门边没动，像是要确认什么似的，卡卡西问道。

带土走到沙发边上，扶着扶手慢慢坐下，呼出一口气，“嗯，原本是住在车站附近，后来做了个小生意，钱没还上，就搬到这里了。房东还免费提供家具，不错吧！”

不错个鬼。

地毯上大概是面条酱料撒上去没有擦干净的污迹，泛着可疑的暗红色。卡卡西抱着手臂用脚跟磨蹭了一会那块污迹。

“有没有小苏打？” 终于还是走了过去，看着眼前高个子的男人笨拙地用假肢手臂蹭掉那块药片，卡卡西站在他面前，背对灯光投下的阴影罩住了带土的身体。

“怎么会有那种东西…我又不做饭。” 带土还在使着劲，连身体都几乎扭转了。

“冰块？” 卡卡西不动声色地看着他撕开药片的一角。

“在冰箱里，干什么？” 带土抬起头，阴影中的双眼几乎连眼白都看不到，黑到吸光的瞳孔让卡卡西一阵晕眩。

“皮肤过敏肿起来，不用小苏打或者冰敷会很难好。”

拿来冰块时带土仍坐在沙发上，屈着右腿做出一个就会客来说并不十分美观的姿势。黑色的束缚袜在左腿吊起的裤腿下若隐若现。卡卡西蹲下身，拨开他的手，滋啦一下撕开了药片。

带土并没有出声，只是浑身像过电一半颤抖了一下。过敏的红包布满淤青周围，形成了一个长方形药片形状的红色区域。卡卡西用手指按压着肿起的皮肤，指甲边缘轻轻划过的时候听到带土发出微小的嘶声。

“冰块上去得揉一揉，你可别哭。” 卡卡西瞥他一眼。

昏暗灯光下带土僵硬得像一尊泥人，只有烧红的脸颊看起来还有几分生气。卡卡西用冰块敷着他皮肤的时候，感觉到带土几次想说些什么，却只是用目光在自己身上毫无顾忌地上下逡巡了几回作罢。

“所以你是说今天在我这里留宿？！” 带土在厨房的水池前大叫道，手中停下了正洗了一半的装面条的盘子。

“有问题吗？这么晚了我回家要开车穿过大半个城。” 卡卡西走过来，站在厨房门口，颇又些劳累的样子靠住了门框。

“但是我只有一张床！” 脱下了假肢，站在阴影中的带土，身形显得愈发小。

“拜托，你那只能叫床垫。” 说罢径直走过去，在带土那张散乱地放着止痛药和绷带的床垫旁站住。卡卡西指着陈旧床垫中间部分已经丧失支撑的部分，努着嘴问，“没有虫子吧？”

“该死…怎么可能啦，我已经睡了一个月，没问题的！” 带土从厨房探了一个头出来。

“那就放心了。” 说罢，卡卡西躺倒在床垫上，用手机刷起了新闻。床垫意外地没有什么异味，只有少量药品的化学制剂味，夹杂着带土身上独特的味道，如长久没有进入的房间，一推开门还是当年的新鲜。他仔细地嗅着，仿佛丝毫没有察觉厨房磕磕碰碰的洗碗声。

（下章是🚗）


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️斑／堍回忆暗示  
> ⚠️口交

卡卡西很早就知道带土的秘密。他们三个人，他，带土，和琳，都知道这件事。

他记得放学后自己打算叫上琳一起去写小组作业，琳却推脱有事先走。他在路口遇到琳和带土神神秘秘地走在一起，带土穿着明显小了一号的运动裤。两人像是有什么事情在商量，对尾随在后的他毫无察觉。一直到跟到了带土家的街角，他看到琳站在便利店门口冲带土笑笑进了店。而带土一个人傻乎乎地在门口踢石子，时不时朝里面张望，就差在脖子上拴一条绳子系在门口的廊柱上。

他忍不住也装作要买东西的样子走上前。带土在几步之外便警觉地看到了他，睁大了眼睛。琳买好了东西从店里跑了出来，并没有看到他。琳从手袋中拿出一个东西快速晃了一下又塞进去，笑着对带土说，找到啦，新手用的棉条，超小号，试试吧！

他记得带土的脸在夕阳下红得像要滴出血，转过头注意到他的存在的琳也惊叫一声。然后这个秘密就变成了维系三个孩子几年友谊的纽带。

有这样身体的带土，在军队里洗澡要怎么办呢？

这样想着，卡卡西在黑暗中问出了声。

“不怎么办，早点去或是晚点去就没人注意到。其实没什么人在意的。” 身边背对着他的人闷闷地答道，语气有些困倦。窗帘缝隙处透进来橘色的路灯光线，斜斜地舔舐着他裸露在外的颈侧直到髋部的轮廓。

真的吗？真的不会有人对这样线条流畅，充满力量美的后背感兴趣吗？卡卡西盯着带土洗澡之后沾湿的发尾。真的没有人试图去想象顺着腰线向下的风景是什么样吗？真的有人控制得住想要分开他饱满臀瓣的双手吗？

中学时的带土就已经长到六英尺左右，在更衣室里换衣服时总是会受到周遭艳羡的目光。可他自己偏偏粗心到从不留意，随意搭上一条浴巾就撩起帘子进入淋浴室。而那时的卡卡西是什么时候意识到自己对身边这个朋友变质的友情呢？每当体育课后看到带土结实光滑的后背消失在浴帘后，卡卡西总要面对衣柜冷静几分钟才能脱掉裤子去洗澡。夜里惊醒时，梦中带土穿着湿透衣服被薄薄的浴巾缠住双手扭动时的模样清晰无比。他记得住所有自己做过的有关带土的梦的细节，在那些细节中，有刚运动过的汗湿少年躯体上的紧绷胸乳，有被T恤勒住时扭动的厚实背脊，还有带土背对着他弯下腰捡球时双腿之间若隐若现的小丘。

他在黑暗中向前伸出手，指尖抵上带土肋部时感觉到他微微动了一下。

“怎么…还没睡着吗？” 带土呢喃的声音。

可怜的带土，还不知道自己即将面对什么。卡卡西欺身上前，沉默而迅速地跨过他的身体将自己撑在上方。“你不也没睡着。”

“干什么？！” 带土从半睡中惊醒了，屈起前臂和单腿用力抵住卡卡西的身体，阻止他继续贴近自己。

“我以为你知道。” 他没有让步，却也没有后退。

“你在说什么啊卡卡西，赶快起来，重死了！” 带土盯着他的眼睛，眼中零星闪过几丝火光。

“嘘，” 卡卡西举起一根手指竖在两人之间，“你知道的吧，我后来找过你。”

“我...不知道。” 手下的挣扎微弱下来，带土慢慢缩回自己在床垫上压出的凹陷。

“我打去过电话，是你教官接的。”

“那又怎么样，过去多少年了。”

“他说他叫宇智波斑。他说你是个非常好的士兵。”

“……”

“带土，你不知道自己错过了什么。” 卡卡西松开手，侧躺回自己的一半床垫，扯过枕头留下身后的带土喘着粗气，奋力撑在床上。

他听得到带土悉悉簌簌整理衣服的声音，却没有回头。对方的皮肤在布料上擦出闷响，身下床单时不时被带土的动作带过去。卡卡西右手虎口灼热不已，似乎仍然沉浸在刚才的紧绷状态中，带土柔软的颈部在手下颤动，脉搏清晰明快，软组织挤压在一起产生令人愉悦的感触。

他在脑海中享受着这些，听到背后迟疑着翻来覆去的声音，沉入了黑色的睡眠。

再次睁眼的时候，卡卡西仰躺着。他转过头，看到带土并没有离开，而是维持了昨晚最后的姿势半侧卧躺在床上。颈部连接背部的位置一道黑白分明的线显露出长期在阳光下暴晒的经历。

他想象着带土在泥沼中匍匐前进，在烈日的训练场汗如雨下的咽喉，又觉得昨夜手中紧致的压力感回来了。再向下看，腰背的曲线在早晨的阳光下显出金色的轮廓，而另一半身体则细瘦惨白，呈现出病态的幼感。面前毫无戒备沉睡的背影似乎跟中学时的记忆重合在一起，那些夜半惊醒的时刻又不期而遇地回来了。

好想知道他的两半身体分开来看，各自是什么样子。卡卡西着迷地想。白色的一边在胸膛上是否跟另一边触感一样，两种颜色又是怎样在小腹上结合。

他摸向了带土因为T恤翻起而裸露的腰间，手指揽过温热的皮肤，口中呢喃，“带土，我很开心你回来…”

对方并没有完全醒过来，只是嘴角泄出两个模糊的单音。他爬起身来到带土腿间，因为断肢的缘故，短裤的一角很轻易地被撩开了。里面是很普通的深蓝色平角内裤，前端被微微顶起，而中间部分则是潮湿的。他用手捉住带土的勃起，从内裤一侧的裤腿中分出，放入口中。

有瞬间的眩晕感，头顶上带土扭动着躯干，似乎刚刚从睡梦中醒过来，被下身湿润的触感惊吓到。他立刻用力固定住了对方的腰，唇舌并用重重地在阴茎上吮吸了一口。

“卡卡西，你…！” 带土彻底醒过来了，挪动身体用左手抓住了他的头发，身体也随着剧烈的动作弯在床垫上。头顶的痛感并没有让他怎么样。卡卡西扭过脖子睥睨带土一眼，双手使劲将男人的腰部向下拉去，扯掉衣物，完全暴露出腿间的器官。

紧接着他就含住带土的阴部。那里早已在刺激下微微湿润，他的舌尖陷入肉体滑腻的体液中，而略显腥咸的黏液瞬间淹没了他的感官。带土低吼了起来，反抗更加狂乱，手也从紧抓他的头发转移到挤压着他的颈部，五指在卡卡西白皙的皮肤上留下青紫的痕迹。如果带土还是之前的体格，两人现在一定是在激烈扭打着，可带土现在完全无法抵抗他的入侵了，卡卡西视线模糊地想着。他感到喉咙僵硬，呼吸有些困难，脑中想象着带土此刻的表情，羞愤吗？还是恼怒？

他的所有感官此刻都集中在了手指和舌尖上，带土就像一个引人入胜的迷宫，他就是那个注定要解开谜题的勇者。

带土有一个成熟而充满吸引力的身体，并且显而易见地被点燃了，他意乱情迷地想，尤其是这里，湿红的阴部和汩汩渗出体液的穴眼。他掰开带土的手臂爬上去，压制着对方的行动，鼻尖贴着鼻尖地盯着带土通红的脸。对方所有的反抗都停止了，力气却没有除去，唯一的手臂仍紧紧掰着他的。

“带土，你也想这样吧，好久了。” 他一手固定紧锁着带土的上身将他扶起，一手逐渐下滑到被自己搞得混乱糟糕的区域，嘴唇对嘴唇，轻声说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️斑／堍回忆暗示  
> ⚠️后入

带土从没真正与斑告别过。

最后在战地医院那段时间，由于伤势过重，他大部分时间都处于昏睡当中。清醒的间隙护士小姐来过，告诉他有个长发男人看了他几次，每次都停留不久就走了。

当他痊愈后，斑就再也没有出现。只有银行账户中多了一笔并非官方发来的慰问款。后来回到木叶，他便再也没有联系过斑。双方都默契地像消失了一样。

只是身体的记忆还很鲜明。

上一次与别人这样亲密无间地躺在一起，耳鬓厮磨，体液融合，是在斑的房间里。那时他健步如飞地半夜踩着灯下飞蛾的尸体偷偷溜到斑的门口，听里面的电话会议结束之后才被一把拉进来掼在硬质的床上。斑的房间比他们整个寝室还大，书架上满满地放着他一辈子都不会去读的书。整个夏天，他在那个房间学到的东西是人生的前十几年从未真正企及过的。

斑也拿走了想要的东西，从自己身上。

房顶上吊着风扇，米白色的叶片边缘被灰尘以极细的纹路侵蚀。带土重新聚焦回卡卡西银色的发顶，正企图从中找出相似的迹象时，喉结被男人叼住了。

“…怎么像狗一样，” 他小声抱怨，躲避着温热而又奇怪的触感。

“嗯，你好像还蛮喜欢，” 卡卡西侧过脑袋，带土右边的肩部是重生的惨白，皮肤柔嫩而在骨头凹陷处略有些皱褶，如幼年小动物的质地，“真的要我停下吗？”

“算了，继续吧，” 带土用手扳过银灰色的脑袋，指尖插进发根里向上拽去，“就当谢你昨天帮忙。”

“不是这样的，带土。” 卡卡西的眉毛挑起。

“那你要我说什么， ‘好久没见，我很想跟你来一发’ 吗？” 带土脸色微红，上齿咬着下唇，黑色的瞳孔在漏进屋内的晨光反射下，竟有些曲折的褐色。

沉默了半晌。

“…有套吗？”卡卡西挣脱他的手，甩了甩头发，屈起一条胳膊压住他的胸膛，不带希望地伸长另一只手臂摸向床头。

“…你看我像是会准备那东西的人吗？” 带土撅嘴，“没关系的，直接进来吧，卡卡西。”

带土的手臂一直还无意识地竖在空中，仿佛推拒着卡卡西，连他自己都没有意识到。卡卡西回看向他时，便被那属于成年男性的，有力而略带粗糙的指节，紧紧地抓住肩头。白色雕塑似的肌肉陷下五个小坑。卡卡西借着力量把他翻过了个身，还贴心地将断臂那边的袖子从他身下拽出来。

其实不用这样压制住我的，带土半张脸颊沉在枕头中时想。要想翻身过来揍卡卡西一顿，对现在的自己来说根本就是不可能的事。

他却不知道，从卡卡西的角度看，自己腰背宽阔，臀部结实饱满，与少年时完整的形象没有太大区别。唯有惨白的那边身体皮肤极薄，髋骨好似捏下去就会断裂。他感觉到卡卡西一手在自己小腹下托着撑不稳的身体，一手反复抚摸着右侧损坏又重生的皮肤，从腋窝摸到大腿断裂的地方，让他颤抖不止，心脏带动着阴茎搏搏跳动，下身硬得像要爆炸，脸也热得发红。 卡卡西俯下身将鼻子埋进他后脑的发根处，深深吸了口气。

这时才猛然惊觉，自己连昨晚囫囵洗澡时有没有用洗发水都不记得。带土因为空气流过后颈的瞬间而起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他僵硬着身体，胸膛在床垫上略略陷下去。背后的卡卡西不知在磨蹭什么，整个身体都压在了自己身上，他被压得十分不舒服，骨骼酸痛。背上的躯体沉重又滚烫，中间夹杂着汗液的潮湿。

感觉到卡卡西出汗这件事着实让带土很意外。这位发小一直都是体温偏低的人，琳的意外发生后他们在街角沉默地打了一架，那时的卡卡西几乎没有流汗，全程都是自己流着泪和汗水将卡卡西揍得遍体鳞伤。

不过，那家伙真的用起力来，也很不知轻重呢。

带土知道自己还算幸运，截肢之后至少躯干并没有受到太大损害。早晨卡卡西的唾液还糊在大腿根部，和体毛交织在一起，此刻又在自己体液的作用下逐渐湿润。一直被对方下身布料摩擦的那里，此刻久违地激动起来。斑曾经说过自己那里很红很软，十分可爱。带土不知为什么自己会想到这个，感到没有埋在枕头里的半张脸颊一阵灼热。因为姿势的关系他什么都看不到，只好轻轻地活动了一下左腿的膝盖，让自己趴得更舒服一些，却突然就被一只手摸上了两腿之间。

“没有套子，没有润滑油，” 卡卡西自头顶上方的声音传来，“那只好我来慢慢打开你了。”

应该是一只大拇指。带土什么都说不出来，感受着手指先是在入口徘徊，然后逐渐深入体内。大拇指肯定是被卡卡西自己舔湿了，一点都不干涩，只是扁圆的形状让他感觉怪异，与自己平时使用的其它指头都不一样。卡卡西的另外四只指头同时捏住了他右边的臀瓣，像衡量球类充气程度似的捏紧又放松。他感觉到了卡卡西强烈的掌控欲，并为之迅速湿润了起来。

“可以自己把腿打开些吗？” 卡卡西将膝盖挤进他的腿间，还没等他回答便抓来一个枕头不容置喙地塞到他小腹下面，“这样，然后向左侧一些，右腿抬上来。”

“我自己来，不要你管！” 带土将腿挪上枕头，才意识到这个姿势有多么暴露：他右边身体仅剩的大腿根被枕头撑得高高的，而完整的左腿根本使不上力气，简直就像，简直就像是小狗侧躺在地上对信任的人类露出两腿之间的部位，渴望主人的奖赏。

他侧过头看向卡卡西，只见银灰色头发的男人背对此时已经热烈起来的阳光向他俯身，眼神专注得像面对危险而又唯一的敌人，阴茎也随着动作挤进他的身体。还是太紧了，带土一阵龇牙咧嘴，那时跟斑鬼混的日子里自己明明已经掌握很熟练的事，现在再做果然还是太勉强。

“你… 你慢点，太紧了。” 他趴在卡卡西身下抱怨道。身体仿佛很久没有调的怀表，滴滴答答努力地跟着修表匠的节奏，却总慢了一拍。

有一些微微的异物感，却并不是难受。卡卡西撑在他身体两侧的床垫上，晃动身体向内凿着，动作总是收紧在最应该发力的地方。带土被他裹挟着一下一下冲击着床垫，慢慢感觉到体内深处的酸胀不止，快感浮现上来。可恶的卡卡西，竟然看似无意地一次两次戳进斑都没有到达过的深度

“还好，你适应得很快，” 卡卡西不知什么时候已经把嘴凑在他耳边，说话间的喘息声让他心神不宁，“带土，再打开一点。”

带土被深入到不知哪里的阴茎搞得神魂颠倒，浑身发烫。他只清楚地知道卡卡西将手臂收到他腹前，紧紧地抱着他，而他自己则一边向前挣脱一边将身体弯成那个班曾经教过他的最淫荡的姿势，臀部在枕头的支撑下高高翘起，因为卡卡西的撞击而泛红。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️斑／堍回忆暗示  
> ⚠️坐入  
> ⚠️中出

（预警：双🌟堍，斑／堍回忆暗示）

午后闷热，办公室里的卡卡西查了查天气，一场黄色暴雨即将到来。

他驱车到小时候住过街区的糕点铺。天空电闪雷鸣，乌云以狂野的速度向天边压去。卡卡西坐在车里，看开窗时烟雾飘出去与雨水融合在一起的瞬间，点上烟等老板送来预定的糕点。

半个小时后他哼着小调开回带土住的地方，旁边放着今天新鲜出炉的红豆丸子。不知带土在做什么，总不至于一直睡到现在吧？

结果推开门时发现那家伙还真的在睡，脸颊被枕头压出了许久未见的婴儿肥，睡颜也像个无忧无虑的孩子，连厨房顶上滴滴答答的漏水声都没有吵醒他。卡卡西简单叠好了卧室中扔在地上的衣物，拿着盆子到厨房打算修理一下这个老旧的居所。

大约过了半个小时，卧室中传来悉悉簌簌的动静。又过了几分钟他便看到带土扶着墙慢慢挪出卧室。卡卡西坐在客厅的沙发上敲打着腿上的笔记本电脑，噼里啪啦地响，“什么时候醒的？”

“不是应该我问你什么时候走的吗？” 带土声线含混，小小地打了个呵欠，靠着墙的动作几乎变成了瘫在墙上。

卡卡西停下敲键盘的手指，抬起头看他，没有说话，目光顺着带土撑墙的手滑到他卷在腰间折叠的衣角。

“你早上走的吗？” 带土跳了一下调整重心，注意到卡卡西的视线，那与圆形杏眼不大相称的细眉皱了起来。

“嗯，上了一天班，回来你还在睡。” 卡卡西’啪’地一声合上笔记本电脑，指着房间另一头的餐桌，“那边，红豆丸子，是你喜欢的吧。”

带土吃惊地转过头望了一眼，熟稔地抓住墙壁转角的地方跳着挪了过去。松垮的短裤随着他的跳跃晃动着，宽阔的裤脚一上一下翻起，露出没被晒黑的大腿根部。简直像女高中生那种小裙子，卡卡西喉咙一紧。

“哇，这个真的好久没吃到了！” 带土连包装一起抓住红豆丸子，靠着桌子吃起来。那可笑的样子睡意全无，如饿了许多天的小动物。

卡卡西走过去，趁带土咬下大大的一口并鼓起腮帮子的时候伸手拦在他后腰上，一发力把整个人抱了起来扛在肩上。

根本没有预料到他动作的带土下意识地一挣，红豆丸子掉在了地毯上。“丸子！掉地上了你个混蛋！” 带土奋力喊着，脖子都被气红了，髋骨重重地蹭在他的肩角上，尖锐的疼痛让两个人同时绷紧了肌肉。

卡卡西快走几步，“冰箱里还有一串，做完再吃。”

从窗口隐隐约约可以看到傍晚蓝紫色的天空。

下午的暴雨后，玻璃上还残留着雨滴倾斜的痕迹。如果这时有人凑近透过百叶窗向内看，便会发现两个纠缠的身影，其中一个坐在另一个腿上，腰被紧紧箍住。

身上男人的体重轻了不少，卡卡西几乎想不起曾经那个跑过来将手臂搭在他肩上的男孩的重量。他扶着带土以免他掌握不好平衡，抓住带土的左腿让它乖乖地环绕在自己背后。带土右侧断肢的大腿根也向前屈着，仿佛要做出相同的动作。他的手从带土背上逐渐下滑到腰间，抚摸后腰那里两边身体不同质感的皮肤。

“新长出的皮肤跟原来相差很大啊，” 卡卡西话刚说出口便想，如果听起来太像是那种令人厌恶的好奇语气的话，就向他道歉好了。

“嗯，听医生说，是移植了什么新型细胞才能长好，” 带土温暖的身体在他身上不安地扭着，右侧的断肢在他的抚摸下颤动，“虽然现在还没什么力气，但多锻炼应该很快就能跟另一边差不多了。” 说罢低头端详着自己腹部颜色鲜明的分割线，蜈蚣般的针脚还残留在皮肤上，让卡卡西不由得多咽下几口口水。

“多锻炼这个，做得到。”

而他的手比嘴先动作起来，带土的短裤很轻易就被扯掉挂在左腿上。他在一天之内第二次进入了带土，准确的说应该说是滑入他的身体。带土被他顶得起伏不止，弯起的胳膊钩在他脑后，胸膛挤压着他的脸。卡卡西闻到新鲜汗液的味道，混合着年轻男人肉体特殊的腥香，从带土残破的身体散发出来。

带土湿得可怕，也许从早上之后体液就没有干过。他迅速开始了深重的顶弄，感受着随自己动作而夹紧的腔道内部。带土的身体适应得过于熟练，让他不得不怀疑斑和带土之间到底是怎样的关系。斑做带土的教官一年半，那么他至少也有五百多天的时间在床上将带土从天真少年开发成嘴馋的小狗。

这个推断让卡卡西十分恼火地加剧了顶弄的幅度，带土的呜咽也变得刺耳起来。他抬起一只手捂住带土的下半张脸，另一只手裹挟了身前绷紧的腰肢紧紧贴住自己。带土的身体被弯成弧形，腰部凹陷，肌肉饱满的胸口在他的用力挤压下挺出优美的弧线，大概是操到了很靠里面的地方。卡卡西感到带土阴道深处的肌肉收紧了，而他的几次撞击似乎都戳到了一个软软的小口。

“不要了！卡卡西，太深了唔…” 带土被他操得哽咽起来，眼泪随着唯一手臂奋力的挣动洒在空气里。

自从中学那年琳的葬礼上带土哭之后，卡卡西再也没见过他这样激烈地流泪。他减缓了动作，用手拢住带土乱挥的手臂，低下头轻咬住他完好身体那边圆润的肩部，缓慢移动唇齿到达覆盖着薄汗的胸口，又吮吸着到了另一边。带土惨白的皮肤因为被吸起而透着粉红，反而衬得另一边身体更加健康圆满。

“这样… 好点吗？” 卡卡西使了个小花招，缓慢顶弄，却仍然将自己嵌入同样的深度。

“嗯…” 带土从刚才激烈的反应中缓过来，全身浮现出一层薄薄的红色。残破与俏丽这两种气质完美地融合在他身上，卡卡西想，简直让人想要揉碎看看这层皮囊下到底装着怎样潮湿温暖、通向天堂的通道。

他握在带土肋骨旁的手相当用力，用力到能够听到骨骼发出的微小的吱吱声。而掌握不好平衡的带土此刻似乎很享受这样的掌控：他的手臂依赖地搭在卡卡西的肩上，头低垂着顶在他锁骨之间。卡卡西向上用着力，感觉放松下来的带土被操开得越来越彻底，身体深处湿润而充满邀请。自己已经完全进去了，他意乱情迷地想。他觉察到对方滑嫩的阴部直接摩擦在自己的腿根。

“卡卡西，你到底…想干什么，” 带土抬起头看他，下巴上的汗珠被他的一个顶身甩掉，“跟你做…感觉很好，但是别的东西我…没法给你。”

他直视着带土的眼睛，想从中找出一丝依恋或者动摇，却失败了。带土的眼神还是像小时候一样坚定明澈，泪水满溢的眼眶中，黑曜石一般的瞳孔因为情欲扩大了一些，但仍旧黑得纯然清亮。

“什么都不用给我，你…这次接受就好。”

他不再说话，只是用力抱着带土，像是要与他融合为一体似的动着，发疯一样捣他湿滑通道尽头的小口。在带土为他打开的瞬间挤进去，听着耳边拔高的喘息和呻吟，将自己的灵魂一并交付在怀中男人的身体内。


	8. Chapter 8

卡卡西不算是有洁癖，却一直不大理解那些在卧室中摆放垃圾桶的人。对他这种有产阶级而言，卧室仅仅是个睡觉的地方。房屋划分成那么多个格间，每个格间都有自己的目的和功用，这才合理。

比方说厨房和客厅，就是可以合理归放垃圾的地方。一个带着盖子，洁白或者银灰的垃圾桶，藏匿在柜子的后面或是茶几的侧面，平时没有人住能注意到它的存在，又在需要使用时发挥重大的作用，岂不妙哉。

所以当他看到带土卧室中塞满着汉堡纸盒和易拉罐的垃圾桶，不由得想要戳着脑门问这家伙到底把卧室当成什么。当然，卡卡西什么也没说，他只是赤脚下了床，站起身将床上和地上沾满他们俩体液的纸巾捡起来，在手中揉成一团。

带土半躺在身后的床上，腿根十分酸痛地靠在一起，腰背下面还垫着一个棉枕。“红豆丸子，” 带土撑起脑袋，眼巴巴地看着他，“饿死了，刚吃了一半就被你弄掉。冰箱里的拿给我吃吧！”

卡卡西整理好厨房的垃圾桶，将纸巾团扔进去并妥帖地压上盖子。 当他浑身是汗拿着红豆丸子过来的时候，带土歪歪斜斜地侧趴在床沿上，收紧了双腿也没能遮住臀缝间流下逐渐变得透明的粘稠白液。卡卡西看着他见到红豆丸子欣喜的神情，从地上捡起一件T恤扔了上去，遮住了他赤裸的大腿。

“穿上衣服，” 卡卡西迅速套上自己的裤子，“我们出去再吃些。”

此时已经是晚上十点多，街上大部分餐厅都关灯打烊。少了一顿饭饥肠辘辘的二人直奔最近的快餐店，点了四个人的量，趴在桌子上狼吞虎咽。

见到平时穿戴整齐的发小因捏着汉堡手指沾上芝麻而略显狼狈的样子，带土咧着嘴笑起来，“卡卡西我跟你说，当时我们驻扎在A城，那里有个店的羊肉汉堡真是超级无敌好吃！”

“是吗？有多好吃？”

“肉饼嫩得要命，里面还有浓浓的汁水，一口咬开就会喷出来！洋葱也是焦糖酱过… 诶？怎么啦？为什么这样看着我？” 带土还没咽下去嘴里的食物，瞪着眼瞧他。

卡卡西用手托住下巴，歪着头，眼神从带土舔着嘴唇的舌头下滑了几厘米又移回他脸上。

刚才还在手舞足蹈的带土并没有意识到自己说了什么，却也不由自主地脸红了，他放下手中的最后半个汉堡，扯来纸巾擦了下嘴。

对面男人手插在口袋里，动作有些僵硬地站起来调整了一下衣物，“你先吃，我出去一下。

看着卡卡西踢开门走进夜色，带土也丧失了继续吃的欲望。单手收拾食物的残余十分不便，他便把盒子都堆在一起，等待卡卡西回来再扔掉。带土打个饱嗝，将脚翘上软座的椅子，伸长脖子透过窗口偷偷打量站在外面的男人。

卡卡西站在黑暗的停车场边上，低头不知在看着什么，香烟红色的火光在指尖时隐时现。突然，像感知到他的视线一样，卡卡西抬起头来，与室内的他目光相锁。

带土伸长脖子的动作一滞，浑身僵硬地转过头，装作什么都没有发生似的用手指继续移动桌上的薯条。几秒钟之后卡卡西推门进来，带进来一阵闷热潮湿淡淡烟味的风。

“吃饱了？”

“嗯。”

“我们走？”

“…好。”

回到家里的时候带土就后悔了：应该在出去吃饭之前先洗个澡的，至少应该用点什么防止内裤变得这样黏糊糊。他的下半身如今酸痛不已，虽然用纸巾擦了擦，可还明显感觉得到双腿间的器官肿胀发热，体腔内部也湿湿滑滑地向外渗出不知是什么的体液，仿佛卡卡西的气味还留在身上。

房间里一片黑暗，窗外又开始落雨。他看着卡卡西相继试探着打开灯和热水器、却发现没电后若有所思的样子，瘫在沙发上懒懒地说，“估计是夜里附近还在打雷，停电也是正常的，八成过一会就会恢复。”

卡卡西用手机照着亮，打开天气预报程序走到他面前，“一时半会不会停下。去我家？明天就把你送回来。”

“不要了吧，都这么晚了，开过去又不方便。” 带土向沙发深处又缩了缩，蜷起身。

“还好。” 卡卡西关上手机的照明。

“你不是说很远， 要穿过大半个城吗？” 黑暗中，带土扬起脸，眼睛亮晶晶的。

卡卡西在他身边坐下来，“也就二十分钟的样子吧。”

“…好近啊！” 带土惊讶地叫道，眼神又突然变得恼火，“…骗子！”

“…” 卡卡西一阵沉默。

见他不说话，带土舒展身体把脚伸出沙发，打算就在沙发上睡觉，“你快走吧，太晚也不安全。”

“洗个澡就送你回来也行。” 卡卡西坚持。

带土略有些不耐烦地回答，“我真的没事啦！以前在军队…”

“以前在军队弄在里面也不洗的吗？” 黑暗中卡卡西清晰的打断声有种奇异的色情意味，“没想到带土是这样。”

“……” 带土红着脸瘪了瘪嘴。湿漉漉的内裤提醒着他此时接受卡卡西建议的必要性。再转念一想，不就是一晚上吗，洗洗干净，明天查好路线再自己回来就好，反正这附近的公交线路已经都被自己摸熟了。于是他撑起身体，靠着沙发的扶手坐直，“那说好了，今晚不能再动我了！现在腿好酸，屁股也不舒服。”

哼，就算卡卡西要做什么坏事也不会让他得逞，自己有每天好好练习肌肉复健，即使不能主动进攻，防守还是很厉害的。

“当然，我对脏兮兮的人没兴趣。”

不知为何，带土从他淡淡的口气中听出了一丝欢快的挪揄。大约是太困了产生的错觉吧，带土想。

再次醒来的时候车已经停下了。夏季夜晚温和的清凉微风从车窗的小缝钻进来，拂过脸颊。带土闻到雨后泥土被翻过的味道，恍惚间有点想不起自己身处何处。

“到了，你睡着的时候我帮你脱了假肢，皮肤有点磨红了。先在车里等我一下。” 驾驶座上正在下车的男人转过身叮嘱。

坐在车里，带土完全不想活动运动过度的酸痛身体。卡卡西的银发在后视镜中来回闪了几次后，带土看到他走了过来，手中攥着一把伞。

自己这边的车门被打开，带土好奇地略微探出脑袋。

“接着，” 卡卡西将撑开的伞递给他，然后拦腰把他从座位上抱下来，“因为车库还在修理只能先停在这，小心不要磕到脑袋。”

“知道啦，卡卡西。” 带土圈着他的脖子，身体微微缩着，如同刚刚接受领养的动物，一副新奇又紧张的表情东张西望。“院子超级好啊，一定很贵吧！”

“也没有很贵，前主人留下的东西，保存下来罢了。”

卡卡西抱着他进了门，放在门口不远的单人沙发上，又转身去车里取他的假腿。带土坐在干净凉爽的房间里打量着房子的内部：卡卡西的品味这些年还是没变嘛，灰色白色为基调的家具规规矩矩散布在客厅的各处，地板也是干干净净的硬木，就像他这个人一样平板无趣。带土嘟起嘴，对，就是无趣，还有对待自己时总是硬邦邦的态度。

硬邦邦的吗？带土又脸红了，思维不知跑到了哪里去。

“今晚你就先住客房吧，” 不知何时卡卡西已经走到身前，弯下腰，手中递过他的假肢，上面由于之前出去吃饭溅上的泥巴已经被擦干净。

带土接下并道谢，正准备穿上。

卡卡西按住了他的手，“不用穿，” 他看着带土的眼睛，银色头发在暖黄色的灯光下显出柔和的色泽，“穿太久会不舒服，我带你上楼。”


	9. Chapter 9

在食欲和性欲都得到满足之后饱睡一觉，是卡卡西多年来都没有实现过的梦想。这三者中的后两者，一个需要别人的帮助，一个需要自己的努力。卡卡西自认为在性事上不算拘谨，也还算是个努力想要好好睡觉的人，却从未体会过如今天早上这般餍足的感觉。

坐在办公室中的他咔嚓一声咬破烟管里的爆珠，满心愉悦地试图将自己从回忆拉回到工作上。

“叮”，手机响了。一条信息蹦出页面。

［昨天谢谢啦，我已经回到家了！ 带土］

这么快？卡卡西想了想自己家门口的公交车线路，徒劳地发现完全没有印象。最近的公交车站也在大约两个街区之外了。该回复他什么好？注意安全？带土已经到家了。记得吃早饭？现在已经中午十二点了。犹豫半天之后，卡卡西终于发出去一个字。

［好］

对话框上方显示对方“输入中”了很久却什么都没有发过来。大概可以想象出手机那边的带土抓耳挠腮字斟句酌发信息的样子。卡卡西端着手机，嘴唇挂上一丝笑意。

突然指尖一痛，卡卡西反应过来，掐灭了烟头。

等到下午，等他饿了的时候，邀请他去吃晚饭吧。

很久之后卡卡西回忆起这天的事，发现除了甜食和垃圾食品以外，他的确不知道带土喜欢什么别的正经食物了。在踌躇一个下午之后，卡卡西的邀请信息终于发了出去。

［喜欢烤鱼吗？］

带土很快回了信息。

［不喜欢，怎么了？］

换成与红豆糕差不多的东西，也许可以成功吧？

［开玩笑的。新开的甜品屋，有兴趣吗？］

［哪里哪里？］

［离你家不远］

［你是在约我吃饭吗？］

［嗯］

又是一段时间的等候。卡卡西发动车子，在办公楼前的停车场中乱转。真的太突然了吗？也许应该再过段时间提起？

手机忽然亮了起来，他赶忙解锁。带土的信息跳出来:

［好，不过我今天有事。周六上午怎么样？］

时间就在他不断打开又关上这条信息中很快过去了。

周六上午，坐在装修精致、风格可爱的甜食屋后院，看着身边装饰派的白色铁艺椅子上，卡卡西感觉自己的心情就像被椅子的花纹切割的树影，斑斑驳驳随风急切地摇动。好在带土没有像小时候那样迟到很久。约定的时间仅仅过去五分钟后，只见一个人影从街角的公交车站慢慢走了过来。

卡卡西忽然发现，自从久别重逢，他似乎从来都没有见过带土走在阳光下的样子。年轻男人穿着深红色的帽衫，浅色卡其布裤，在夏日清晨的光线顺着街区低矮的红色砖墙走着，步履不算稳健，却有种微妙的平衡感。

风吹动着面前咖啡杯下压着的纸巾，卡卡西挪回视线，迫使自己不再盯着逐渐靠近的身影。

“喂，你怎么还是和小时候一样准时啊！” 带土拉开椅子坐下，微微倾斜的身体有一瞬间离卡卡西那么近，近到似乎要倒在他身上。

他偷偷缩回下意识伸出的手。

不等他回答，带土就带着笑意对他啰啰嗦嗦讲起最近的生活，说自己找到了新工作，在一个电影院做售票员，虽说有些辛苦每天下午上班午夜才能结束，但干得很快乐。卡卡西附和着他，抽空叫服务员上了双份糖奶的摩卡和红豆蛋糕。紧接着，带土又带着抱怨的语气谈起走之前遇到房东送来租约终止协议。自己明明有好好维护房子，也从不接触违禁药物，为什么会被退租呢？难道仅仅因为拖欠过几次房租吗？

卡卡西盯着他张张合合的嘴出神，以致于听到带土坚决地说“看来是要找下一个房子了”时都没有反应过来。

“卡卡西？你在听吗？” 带土的脸凑到面前，“我说，可以麻烦你帮忙做我的紧急联络人吗？虽然有些唐突，不过一般申请公寓都会要找一个同城的朋友… 本来想在老兵福利中心认识些人，可没想到也失败了... 想来想去大概只有你了。”

原来是实在找不到别人才来找我的吗？卡卡西的心像被什么东西攥住了，冷冷地下坠着，嘴上却说，“当然可以，要不要顺便陪你去看看要申请的公寓？”

带土显然没有想到他会附送这个提议，立刻开心地问，“你有时间？”

“没问题的，有想去看的公寓了？”

“有有，如果是你一起去看就太棒了！上次等公车，忘记了及时按电钮，公交车没有看到我，我跑起来又追不上他，感觉真的好蠢。”

卡卡西眼前仿佛出现带土步履蹒跚地跑着追逐公交车的样子，心里酸酸的。“要不然就今天吧，你把房子的地址发给我。”

“啊，” 带土的嘴巴惊讶地张成O型，“今天吗？那… 那好！不过，不过今天一定要由我来付账！”

连续看了三个公寓，虽说广告商标榜着无障碍设计和障碍人士友好，但带土和卡卡西都发现它们不是楼梯太多太陡，就是拐角处设计得不方便。

“真的好累，” 带土瘫坐在卡卡西车的副驾驶上，脸颊被夏末的骄阳烤得泛红，“卡卡西你呢？不好意思啊，浪费了这么久，完全没有看到一个可以住的。”

卡卡西将从后备箱拿出的水递给带土，“这些公寓的设计都很欠考虑，还是不住的好，” 看着带土熟练地将水夹在大腿中间用手拧开瓶盖，他喉结上下滚动了几番，一个突然的想法在脑中成型。几乎没有任何犹豫，他开口道，“带土？”

“嗯？” 带土正仰头喝水，侧过眼睛来看他，圆圆的黑眼睛如黑曜石般闪亮。

“要不要来和我一起住？”

“咳咳咳… ！” 带土一下子被呛住了，“你说… 咳咳… 什么？！这不行…”

“我是说，正好地下室空着，很宽敞，需要一个人住着顺便打扫打扫。你也知道，我在家的时间不怎么长，很多时候房子也都空着，正好多个人帮忙照看，” 他停下来，观察带土的反应，“而且，我家离你上班的电影院，似乎很近呢。”

他好像真的被最后一句话吸引住了，卡卡西盯着带土的脸。

“这么一说的话，倒是…” 带土脸上露出认真思考的苦恼表情，“也不是不行。”

“租金也等你发了下个月工资再给我也没关系，” 卡卡西知道带土经济上有些捉襟见肘的事实。

“啊这个… ” 带土摸摸后脑勺，有些尴尬地笑了，“总觉得有些太仓促了… ”

“没事的，地下室还需要装修一下，” 卡卡西低下头，掩饰着心中的雀跃，“等装修好我就打给你。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️斑／堍回忆暗示  
> ⚠️潮吹
> 
> 这章超级长...
> 
> 因为有想融合神威组和团扇三人行的念头，所以这一章里让大家熟悉的另外两位人物出场。希望可以变成连接两个系列的桥梁吧（Gambatte！）不知大家能不能认出是谁哈哈！第一位认出的朋友可以在下面Comments区域找我点梗！
> 
> 后面想写三个番外，题材分别是过生日（卡卡西手冲），爬山（野战），和养宠物（remote training collar）。不知大家想先看哪一篇？以及还有点想写卡带二人DK时期的一些事，不过估计要再开新坑了。
> 
> Again谢谢大家喜欢卡带！！

信筒年久失修，密密麻麻地像鸽笼般挤在一起。

就像我们曾经住过的战区宿舍，带土的想象在脑海中疯跑。那时每个人都出着汗，衣服上总是粘着泥土，床单上也蹭上褐红色的痕迹，有时甚至不知是泥土还是血迹。他盯着眼前信筒边缘褐红色的斑斑锈迹发呆，攥着钥匙的手轻微发抖。

“喂！请让一让的说！不好意思啦！”

带土被身后突然出现的声音吓了一跳。转过头，是一位金发的年轻邮递员风风火火地从没有门的邮递车上跳下，将一箱信件夹在腋下跑到信筒前。

“我说，这位哥们，让我把信放进信筒里，OK？” 邮递员爽朗地笑起来，用手亲热地在他大臂上象征性地打了一拳。

还好是左臂，带土的心脏条件反射地抽了一下。“啊，抱歉，” 他转过身，对邮递员咧开嘴笑，到底是被年轻人的热情感染了，“有没有159号的信？”*

“唔… 让我找找，” 蓝眼睛的邮递员把信筒放在地上，撅起屁股开始翻信，“这里！你运气很好的说，一下子就找到了！”

带土接过信，心沉了下去。白色的信封上赫然写着“重要信件，请即启”的字样。

“谢谢你了，” 带土抬起头，“别太辛苦。”

“怎么会！” 年轻人用手背擦擦头上渗出的汗水，笑起来露出洁白的牙齿，“你也是哦，我说，早点回家吹空调！”

带土点点头，顶着猛烈的阳光向家走去。他慢慢地拆开信封，拿出里面仅有的一张纸。带土用手挡住像是要晃瞎人眼的光线，读着纸上简短的油墨字迹：

“尊敬的住户，您好。经调查，您由于多次未在规定日期前缴纳租金，属违背租约行为。请您在本月底前搬离本公寓并缴纳违约金。谢谢您的配合。”

还真是，被要求要搬走了啊。带土苦笑着，右腿的假肢也变得沉重起来。这样简直称得上是接近流离失所，根本不是自己参军前期望的未来。带土狠狠地咬紧牙关，看着自己机械前进的鞋尖。不过好在随身行李很少，搬家也方便，他强打精神着想，而且再怎么说都比从前把命拴在裤腰带上的日子好多了。

而且，卡卡西那边...

想到卡卡西，带土有种一下子放松的感觉。

那家伙，幸亏他邀请我去做室友。带土掏出腰包中的钥匙开门，脸上的表情缓和下来。怎么猜得这样准啊，混蛋。

回到家的带土瘫在沙发上，举起手机准备告诉卡卡西这件事，又不知怎样组织语言。［我被退租了，这个月月底之前… ］不行不行，［有点事想跟你聊一聊…］这也太虚情假意了吧！带土自言自语，删掉了手机上正在编辑的信息。思来想去，他终于发出去被编辑了无数遍的信息：

［虽然有点不礼貌，不过我想问下大概什么时候可以搬去做室友呢？（笑）］

几秒之后卡卡西的回复就到了：

［发生什么事了吗？］

［没什么啦。］带土支棱着脑袋侧趴在沙发上，左手在手机上点点画画，［说来话长，我被退租了。］

“咻”的一声，随着他的信息发送出去，一封来自卡卡西的信息也同时出现在屏幕上。带土瞪大眼睛，盯着上面的六个字：

［明天下班等我］

取到新定做的加厚防滑地毯后，卡卡西看了看手机，晚上八点半。离今天带土下班时间还有三个半小时。他开过熟悉的街道来，停在造访过许多次的糕点铺，哼着歌掀开门帘。

带着厨师帽的老板一看是他，便笑呵呵地递上一盒红豆丸子，“最近来很多次啊，是不是有了喜欢吃甜食的朋友？”

卡卡西接过丸子，微笑着低下眼睛默认道，“算是吧。”

一把年纪的老板在柜台前坐下，和蔼地说，“喜欢甜食的一定是温柔的人哦，小伙子要好好珍惜！”

忙着拿出钱包的卡卡西瞬间有些慌乱，钱包在手中滑了一下，“嗯。”

“来，” 老板不知从哪里掏出另一个盒子，“是送给老顾客的赠品红豆糕，拿着吧！”

一向以成熟从容自居的卡卡西感到双手发热，他接过红豆糕，正要道谢，只听老板说：

“下次要一起来，情侣会有折扣喔！”

卡卡西落荒而逃。

带土很久没有闻到这样浓重的奶油味了。他扇动着鼻翼，好奇地从售票处向电影院大厅中张望。

“带土！” 身后的玻璃门被人砸响，他连忙转过身，有些困难地挪动双腿打开门。

“今天下班啦！” 同事一脸喜悦地冲他叫道，“新来的实习生把爆米花机搞坏了，经理就提前解散了大家。”

“这样啊！” 带土惊喜中带着点不知哪里来的慌乱。本来约好卡卡西午夜下班时见，现在可以早休，倒是不用他那么晚再过来，可是突然改时间就要再次给卡卡西发信息…

“怎么回事啊？” 想到卡卡西，带土有点心不在焉地接着同事的话。

“就那个小姑娘，看见了吗？” 同事指着大厅里穿着制服正在经理面前鞠躬道歉的女孩，“其实也不怪她，机器用那么久早该拿去修理。”

远远的看不清楚，不过樱色头发的女孩倒是让带土想起自己的童年。也是四处打工，也是笨手笨脚总是做错事，好在身边有两个朋友总是陪伴在身边，照顾着乱糟糟的他。

正当他发呆时，同事拍了拍他的肩，“总之，我先走了！你也早点回家，明天见啦！”

“好！” 带土对同事笑笑，也关上了售票处的窗口，拾起自己的腰包。

真希望那孩子别往心里去啊，他回头，看着实习生女孩耷拉着肩膀转身走向女更衣室。她的朋友，可一定要好好安慰她，如果有朋友的话… 带土想着，推开了售票处的门，走向电影院出口。

那么现在要告诉卡卡西... 等一等！带土拿着手机走出电影院，又停下脚步。这样突然改时间，好像有点... 怪怪的，卡卡西也有自己的生活啊。

正当他站在电影院门口犹豫的时候，街对面传来两声轻轻的喇叭响。带土抬起头，只见卡卡西的白色车子停在路边，驾驶座那边的窗户降下来。卡卡西伸出一只手朝他挥了挥，示意他过去。夜色中，卡卡西和他的车都仿佛笼罩在夏日温和的暖雾里。

带土穿过雾气走过去的时候还傻傻地想，还有两个小时才是我们约定的时间，难道卡卡西就一直等在这里吗？

一上车，还没来得及对卡卡西解释今天提前下班的原因，带土就闻到一股香甜的味道。“红豆丸子！” 他惊喜地叫道，“对不对？”

卡卡西从后座抄起一个盒子扔给他，“刚出锅的，” 看着他从盒子中珍宝一般捧出一根丸子，“这时候下班，应该饿了吧。不过我以为你会一直到十二点才出来？”

狼吞虎咽吃着丸子的带土含混不清地说，“爆米花机器坏了，我们提前下班，幸好遇到你！”

卡卡西没搭话。过了半晌，等带土平安吃完了两串丸子、喝下一瓶水后才发动车子，“那么现在去你家？”

“嗯？” 带土还没有回过神来，嘴角沾着红豆的颗粒，看着他说，“不是要说退租的事？”

卡卡西干燥的手掌中，方向盘在转向时划过发出沙沙的声音：“先去你家收拾一下东西，挑些必需用品，今天就住我那里。”

带土呆住了，“可是…” 总觉得哪里不太对劲，是卡卡西此刻的语气太自然，还是车窗外行人散步的夏夜太温和呢，他不愿想下去。

“难得真的要等到信用点数被扣光才搬吗？” 卡卡西轻声说，转头慢慢看了他一眼，眼神中有些他看不懂的温柔和责备。

真正收拾起来东西其实不怎么多，带土看着脚边的两个随他跨越大江大河、饱经风霜的箱子。

也许是卡卡西家的车库过于大，自己的行李箱被衬托的愈发小。带土摸摸头发，也挺好，到时候搬出来时也会很方便吧。

车库中的一个角落蒙着塑料布。他好奇地凑上去，“到底是在装修什么啊？神神秘秘的。” 他努努嘴，伸出手试图去触摸塑料布，却被拎着箱子的卡卡西用脚拨开。

“只是一些小装修，没什么。”卡卡西简短地回答道，“走这边吧，从正门进去。”

卡卡西带着他，颇有仪式感地为他介绍了房子一层的各个空间。带土听着，在凉爽干燥的空调下偷偷打了两个小呵欠。

“这里是一个垂直升降机，去二层按下按钮就好。” 卡卡西指着客厅的角落中一个看上去崭新的机器说，突然收住的话尾像是还有什么没有说出来的东西，不过此刻带土的注意力也完全不在卡卡西讲话的内容上了。

他目瞪口呆地盯着这个本应该出现在，至少是学校或会议厅之类公共场所的无障碍器具。“这是，你新买的吗？”

“嗯，价格比我想象的便宜得多，而且使用简单。” 卡卡西说罢走上前去进入升降机封闭的空间，并示意带土跟上。两人站在升降机里，卡卡西按下按钮，机器平稳地将他们送到二层。

“怎么样？” 卡卡西站在他身后，语气中带着些微不可寻的期待，“可以用吗？”

“太可以了！”带土惊喜地跨到二层的地板上，又把头伸回升降机内部，“这个尺寸，放下两个轮椅都够用！”

卡卡西看着他活泼的样子，身后紧紧交叉的手指放松下来。

“今天还是先住客房吧，地下室暂时还没有整理出来，” 卡卡西推开客房的门，让出空间等带土进去，“洗漱用品我也准备了一份，当然，你用自己的也可以。”

从刚才激动的状态中出来，带土有些局促不安地走进客房。卧室的环境让他想起上一次在这里过夜之前与卡卡西激烈的性爱，和后来被温柔地抱到床上后舒适的睡眠，“嗯…好，” 他答道。

“大约就是这样，我先去卧室整理一下，有事就去找我。” 卡卡西退到门外，在为他关上房门之前补了一句，“我的房间就在那边，走廊靠尽头的门。”

“嗯，早点休息！” 带土犹豫着，那句谢谢你始终没说出口。

尽管右腿假肢处的皮肤已经开始闷热发痒，带土仍坚持着在客房中来回走了几圈。他发现了许多不一样的地方：床比上次的矮了许多，还变成像医院的床一样可以调整上下侧的角度，看床单的样子似乎居然是张新床。书桌也变了颜色，带土仔细瞅了瞅，发现根本就不是原来的书桌，而是一套崭新的、非常适合轮椅推入并且可调节高度的书桌。窗帘的拉绳也多了一截。就连书柜顶上两层的书，都被彻底清空，转移到下面的几层。窗边的地上放着两张形状圆滚滚的懒人椅。

带土脑中有些混乱，卡卡西换了客房全部的家具，难道是因为我要搬进来了吗？他坐在床上开始整理纷繁的思绪。不会吧？说好了我去住地下室看家的......

一阵尿意袭来，带土站起身，刚才吃红豆丸子时喝了太多水。他打算找一找客房的厕所。正对着床的一扇门虚掩着，他走过去打开了它。里面黑洞洞的，似乎有什么低矮的东西。带土在墙上摸到了灯的开关。他按下按钮——

一架崭新的轮椅静静地等在里面。

这些东西... 都是为我准备的吗？带土呆住了，他感到眼眶发热。不是吧？卡卡西为什么不告诉我…

他快步走到房门前，掏出手机给卡卡西发信息：

［喂，衣橱里的那架轮椅…］

带土咬着牙，泪水慢慢从眼球底部溢出来。为什么要这么做？为什么没有经过自己同意就…

卡卡西你这个笨蛋！

他夺门而出，快步走向卡卡西的房间。右腿在劳累了一天之后很痛，导致他在走廊上趔趄了一下。手机又亮了，他推开走廊尽头那扇门的瞬间低下头看，上面写着：

［是给你的］

门开着，站在门口的整个身体发着抖的他与坐在床上的卡卡西四目相对。卡卡西已经脱了上衣，瘦削修长的身体斜靠在床头，双腿屈着。他看着带土，似乎有些惊讶他的恼火和激动。

带土停在门口，一步都无法再前进。

卡卡西站起身，将手中拿着的水杯放桌上。带土盯着他的动作。卡卡西的手指长而有力地抓着水杯，筋脉突出。带土无端又想起了上一次自己坐在他身上时，也是被这样的手掌控着腰间。他顿时感觉喉中干渴难忍，浑身又像泛起热病一样轻微地哆嗦起来。

卡卡西走向他，瘦白的脚无声地踩在地毯上，一只手抬起擦过带土的脸，合上了他身后的房门，“本来想明天再告诉你的，结果被你提前发现了。”

“咔哒” 一声，房门落了锁。带土感到空气瞬间紧绷。

“… 书桌，很漂亮，谢谢你。可是真的不用花这么多钱… ” 带土眼眶发酸，鼻腔里也像进了水似的。

卡卡西没有回答，而是将他轻轻拉向床边并坐下，让带土站在两腿之间。

伸手进入他的T恤，卡卡西的手带着那杯冰水的冷气摸向他的后背，带土打了个哆嗦。卡卡西继续向下，抓住了他宽松睡裤的后部并逐渐收紧，让裤子的前面紧紧绷在他的身体上，显出隆起的性器的形状。

带土的喉结徒劳地滚动了一下，似乎终于将什么沉重而温暖的东西吞咽到胃中。身体略微放松之后，憋尿的感觉也愈加强烈。

必须要离开这里，他不由自主地抬头四顾，想要借口去洗手间而避开这压迫心脏的紧张感觉。

然而卡卡西站起身，手依旧紧捏着他的衣物，而身体越来越贴近直至将他逼得后退。带土的心脏扑通扑通地像要跳出胸膛，脚也不听使唤，甚至因为双腿的互相牵绊打了滑。

还什么都没来得及做，他就被卡卡西一把拉住，拖到床上。

对方不是个肌肉强健的人，却很有力量，浑身上下布满瘦削的、只要稍加训练就不会输给带土在战场上摸爬滚打练就出来的肌肉。他把带土按在床上，没有急着脱掉他的衣服，而是一手五指张开压住带土的胸膛，一手滑进他的外裤中，隔着内裤揉捏两片结实的臀瓣。

强烈的带着色情意味的动作牵动着带土臀间的皮肤，他感觉到自己在卡卡西的揉捏之下阴部逐渐潮湿，内裤也松动了许多。带土并紧了腿，试图屈起膝盖躲避积累的快感，却被卡卡西顺势翻成侧卧的姿势。

他感觉到卡卡西顶在自己膝窝处滚烫的硬挺，与本人的冷静肃然形成强烈对比。

卡卡西像是注意到他的无措与慌乱，随即俯下身侧卧在他身后，将他从背后环住。带土沉默而颤抖地调整了姿势，用胳膊撑住自己，在刚才上床时蹬掉了假肢的右腿稍稍抬起，便被卡卡西从正面环过身体的手控制住阴茎。

曾经在斑的房间尝试过比这暴露得多的姿势，却完全无法与如今这个，与卡卡西一同躺在床上，被他从后面抓住的姿势相比。带土梗着通红的脖子想。看着自己的断肢在空中徒劳地微微晃动，带土羞涩地想哭。

他自小喜欢热闹，自己也经常因为聒噪被人教训。此时的带土却完全发不出任何声音，只是沉默着感知着卡卡西用阴茎取代手指进入他的时候，无声的交合就像是挤压着他的海水，那种潜水的感觉让他张着嘴而无法发出声音。有点害怕卡卡西生气，又有点担心他失望，带土开始混沌不清的脑海里闪过这样的想法。

卡卡西从后面将脸埋在他的颈旁，耳边晃动的银发和下身剧烈的快感让带土一阵晕眩。卡卡西进入得并不深，没有像上次那样几乎捅到他的宫腔，却一次又一次地擦过他最敏感的一点，手指也在前方不时照顾着他的马眼和阴蒂。带土蜷起身体，全身的肌肉越绷越紧。

似乎感受到他逐渐攀升的快感即将到达爆发，卡卡西向下挪动了些，从后面抱住他的腰臀，以一个新的角度向带土体内撞去。那一瞬间带土仿佛眼前一白，内脏骤然缩成一团，他感觉到神经的震颤从脊柱穿过，小腹无法控制地抽动起来。糟糕！他用身体撞击卡卡西的肩膀，大声叫道，“让我起来！我要上厕所！！”

卡卡西的回应是更加重地一下一下操向他湿滑腔道的深处。

真的忍不住了，带土眼前一白，快感在阴部和脑海中爆炸开。再回过神的时候他仰躺着，卡卡西跪坐在自己的腿间紧闭着双眼，手中通红的阴茎抽动着射在自己小腹上。而卡卡西洁白的大腿和自己身下的床单上被自己喷湿了一大片。

这并不是带土的头一次，上次被做到“尿床”，还是那次被斑绑在军官的健身训练椅上。

真想找一个异次元空间钻进去啊，太羞人了。带土想。

他喘着粗气，嚅嗫地对卡卡西说，“刚才本来想先尿尿的… 对不起！”

卡卡西也刚从高潮中缓过来，在旁边抽了纸巾细细擦掉他身上的精液。男人的声音带着情欲满足后的低哑，“别担心，那不是尿。”

“啊？” 带土缩着肩膀撑起身体，全身肌肉酥松，在高潮后发着抖。

“是尿道旁腺液。我刚才看了，你喷出来的地方，不是这里，” 卡卡西朝他俯下身，用手指环上他的阴茎，“而是这里。” 修长白皙的手指滑下去探进他还潮湿痉挛的阴唇间，逗弄他依旧挺立的肉珠，“只是多余的水分，不过，也的确该让你去一下洗手间了。”

顿了顿，卡卡西在床边站起身，向他伸出手，“一起吗？”

带土感到自己不仅下身热得发烫的，脸也彻底红了起来。

洗完澡的两人，至少是带土，都已经筋疲力尽。而卡卡西的床在带土红着脸的坚持下，虽然换好了床单，却还是空了出来 —— 他们一起做了客房新床的初次用户。

相对于在黑暗中睁着眼的卡卡西，不熟悉的被褥和不熟悉的空气似乎并没有阻止宇智波带土席卷而来的困意。他完全陷入了一场激烈性爱导致的舒适与疲倦。带土努力地翻了个身，面向卡卡西，企图在进入梦境之前对他说出心中的感谢。

“今天收留我… 谢... 嗯… 谢你……” 带土已经快打起呼噜。

卡卡西沉默了半晌，在带土即将失去意识时说，“你上次也请我喝咖啡了。”

“嗯... 还有今天…做…嗯...很舒服… 嘿嘿… 呼......” 带土闭着眼，嘴角挂着一丝蠢兮兮的微笑。

“我其实，上次还没有向你道歉，带土，” 卡卡西并没有看到他的表情，像是沉浸在自己的世界里一样，“在你家那次，虽然你同意了，但我应该等一等。” 他顿了顿，看着天花板，艰难地开口，“我是说，如果你有任何不舒服，我们一起面对，无论是怀孕还是…”

“呼......” 带土已经睡熟了，呼吸吹出轻轻的鼾声，眼尾还有些发红，眉梢却舒展着，显然是在极度放松下入睡。

卡卡西用手捂住脸，轻轻叹口气。

带土，没关系，明天我会再向你说明。至于其他的一切，仅仅是是我无聊的心意，不管怎么样，你收下吧*。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> *用卡卡西的生日做单身堍的公寓号（是我的恶趣味！）
> 
> *是原著里堍对卡说过的话，这里让卡原封不动说给堍（还是我的恶趣味！！）


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 健身达人带土努力监督自家人健身

带土终于退掉了自己的房子。看着打扫完毕之后空荡荡的公寓和脏兮兮的地毯，他在感慨之余还是在心中小小地怀念了一下，毕竟这里是他在与阔别已久的卡卡西重新建立友谊，并找到了自己创业失败后的第一份正式工作的地方。

将钥匙放进房东信筒时，带土不知是该松一口气还是该紧张起来。对他而言，辗转住在不同的地方已经是军旅生活中习以为常的一部分，这次搬去与卡卡西同住... 既让他有种重回童年时与好友一起过夜的兴奋，又有种开始新生活之前的怯懦。还好是熟悉的卡卡西... 不过也正因为是他，事情才会这样麻烦… 算了，就当认识一个新室友，而不是在十年前关系复杂的故人。宇智波带土总是有极强的与现实握手言和的能力。

他转头走向车子，卡卡西正在车里摆弄着手机，手指有节奏地敲在车窗边缘，看上去心情很好。带土凑上去耸耸肩，“那么现在去哪儿？”

“当然是——” 卡卡西收起手机， “回家！”

车窗外，昨天还雾蒙蒙的天空，今天晴空万里。带土扬起脸，风吹在两颊质感不同的皮肤上，竟好像岁月匆匆拂过。他闭上眼，享受一刹那的放空。

正当他再次睁开眼时，卡卡西开口，略带犹疑地问他，“昨天，最后睡着时，你听到我说什么了吗？”

带土坐直起来，茫然地摇了摇头，“我们不是洗完澡就睡了？”

好吧，看来确实是没有听到。卡卡西在心里叹气。好在已经说出口一遍的话，第二次毕竟容易许多。他慢慢张开嘴，“昨晚，我就上次在你家没有用任何保护措施的事道歉来着，结果你什么都没听到就打起呼噜了。”

没想到带土愣了几秒，扑哧一声笑了，“我还以为是什么事，” 他朝卡卡西顽皮地眨眨眼，双手交叉放在脑后，“放心啦，之前重伤做手术时，医生就已经告诉过我，以后大概率不会有宝宝。”

卡卡西一怔，说不清是该开心还是失望。他从未将带土看作像琳一样的女性，至少，少年时期他们曾是一起玩耍和打架的朋友，他很难想象带土孕育一个孩子是什么样的场景。但他也同样清楚他身体的特殊性，认识这么久都没有见过带土去做任何复检，虽然看起来是康复了的样子，不过经历过这么多身体上的伤痛后，带土不应该再像这样对自己的身体不上心。是该将督促他去看家庭医生这件事提上议程了。

表面上，卡卡西自然什么也没有对带土说。现在还不该让他有过多的心理负担。

时间很快溜走，一转眼，带土已经搬入卡卡西家几个月了。天气也逐渐凉下来，落叶开始给院子里的草地染上金黄。

每个早晨带土看着镜子里的自己时，都似乎觉得有些不同。

是哪里呢？脸颊好像变圆润了些？右边的身体与左边的色差小了点？还是整个身形比刚做完手术是比强健了不少？

可能都有一些。带土向那个自己眨眨眼。连卡卡西都在一次搭着自己的肩背时，用略带欣喜的语气说，带土好像自从一起住以来就变壮了一些呢？

小时候的他曾经瘦巴巴的，虽然个子比卡卡西高，整个身体却没什么肌肉，导致申请了几次球队都无法加入。后来进入青春期，也许是拜双性的身体所赐，他开始慢慢发育，体重也增加了，不再是个顶着一头炸毛短发的小竹竿。

虽然如此，胸口一度的酸痛，和圆润了少许的臀线也在那段时间吓坏了他，以致于后来的带土经常将自己藏在宽松的衣物间，愈发显得手脚四肢瘦削伶仃。不过，因为逐渐厚实起来的的体型，球队开始欢迎他，而他也在训练中练就了一身不错的体育能力。再后来，军营中艰苦的训练为他高大的骨架填上肌肉，而斑的打磨又让他变得更加性感。

虽然后来遭遇了手术，至少现在体质还是很不错。带土对着镜子比划起左臂上的二头肌，沾沾自喜，并开始规划未来的健身计划。

啊，要不要带上卡卡西？在笔记本上涂涂写写的带土兴致勃勃地想。他工作这样忙，不健身怎么行，对吧？

于是在一个傍晚，卡卡西瘫在沙发上搂着他的肩看电影时，带土掏出了准备多时的健身计划，“一起健身吧卡卡西，你看你比我还多条腿，一定可以做到的！”

卡卡西摆摆手，指着楼下落灰了的健身器械说，我也就做到这个程度了。

带土鼓励他，“不试一试怎么知道？说不定一下子就喜欢上了呢！看我的，” 说罢从沙发上下来，趴在地上开始做俯卧撑。

虽说没有带上手臂的假肢让他的动作有些困难，带土还是漂亮地完成了十个俯卧撑。卡卡西的目光随着他一边高一边低的背脊肌肉线条流动。夕阳的从窗户洒进来落在带土的头发上，黑色的短发质感硬挺，衬得圆圆的眼睛更加孩子气。

带土斜斜地坐在地板上冲他笑。

所以卡卡西记得自己并没有答应带土的健身计划，可第二天早晨还是被残忍地叫醒了。

他放在被子外微凉的胳膊被一只暖和的手攥住，他知道那是谁，却仍睡眼惺忪地试图挥开它。没想到被越攥越紧。

“带土，再让我睡一会…”

“该训练啦！快起床卡卡西。”

“什么训练？” 卡卡西努力睁开双眼皮，带土的影子模模糊糊地上下移动。

“就是我们昨天说到的健身训练啊！” 带土捏捏他的手。

“什么时候说的…？”卡卡西头大到爆，难道自己就这样被带土蛊惑了？

“昨天明明答应了啊！” 带土有些摇晃地屈腿坐在他身边，放开了卡卡西受难的手臂，转而用掌心捧住他的脸，上下揉搓。

“…… 大概是你记错了，带土，我不可能干这种事情的。”

“怎么会，快快快！起来起来！太阳晒屁股啦！”

真是被养得越来越吵闹了。卡卡西想，终于还是屈服在他的动作下，挣扎着爬起来。

不过，也越来越将这里当作自己的家了呢。

真好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坚持健身的后果就是不小心招惹到lsp（？？  
> 详情见[【卡带】星期天早上移动的脚垫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781279/chapters/73262889) 这篇


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️经期避雷  
> ⚠️一点点性幻想

卡卡西时常很好奇，宇智波带土怎么会这样精力充沛。

即使是他们吃过晚饭后就在沙发上做起来，大汗淋漓直到凌晨才睡去，第二天早上，带土还是能在天蒙蒙亮时准时起床，拉自己出门跑步健身。

并且风雨无阻。

就像小时候一样，自从出现在那条街上，带土就如一颗虽小却不断跃动着耀眼光线的恒星，让他生命的轨迹逐渐靠近。哪怕如今恒星失去了一半的火焰，也对他存在着致命的吸引力。

这天早晨卡卡西被窗外淅淅沥沥的秋雨吵醒，闭着双眼在床上做好准备被迫起床时，预想中暖和的手却没有出现在身上任何地方。

他昨夜加班很晚才回家，现在依旧困的要命。不过鉴于带土平日里极规律的生活习惯，卡卡西十分好奇带土为什么没有例行他的骚扰行为。于是他睁开一只眼看向身边，发现带土背向他蜷成一团，黑发无精打采地贴在枕头上，仿佛仍在沉睡。

奇怪，卡卡西想，往常都是虎得像狗一样叫我起床，今天是怎么了？

他轻轻拍了拍带土的肩膀，“带土，今天不早起跑步了？”

带土微微侧过头，含混地嘟囔了一句什么，眼都没睁。

他突然困意全无地坐起身，撑住床去看带土的脸。只见男人小小地发着抖，细细的眉毛皱着，被子拉到下巴，一丝要起床的意思都没有。

卡卡西皱起眉，该不会是身体不舒服吧，难道是最近流感盛行，带土工作时传染上了疾病？于是立刻伸手摸上他额头。

温度非常正常。见带土不愿再说话，也有没有明显的病症，卡卡西松口气。大概只是要睡个懒觉？

于是他重新躺下，将带土放在枕边的手塞回被子里，自己却怎么也无法再睡着。生物钟像一把小锤子锤得他眼前发花。

卡卡西从床上下来，倒了杯水放在带土那边的床头，踢着拖鞋下了楼。

雨下得不小，院子里的石板路上积了水洼。卡卡西站在窗前，望着栅栏外面开始陆续有行人走过的街和还没有熄灭的路灯。以前都没有注意到，这种雨天，假肢里面湿了会很难处理吧。之前的几次雨天晨跑，自己都是洗过澡就去了办公室，以后要看着带土好好擦干假肢和腿部才行。

想到办公室，卡卡西在窗前的书桌旁坐下来，拿出办公笔记本电脑。因为是周六，不用去上班，刚好趁这段时间处理一下昨天没有做完的工作。

看了几页文件，正当他准备站起身给自己倒杯咖啡时，楼上传来一声大叫，“卡卡西！” 他手一抖，差点将咖啡洒在裤子上。

不好，带土一定出什么事了。卡卡西没顾上擦手就焦急地跑上楼，其间似乎还听到带土微不可闻地说了句什么。

他冲进房间时看到带土正用被子裹着自己，坐在床上，他的脸很红，身体在被单中划拉出几道手足无措的皱褶。

“怎么了？”卡卡西问他，“要帮忙吗？”

带土点点头又摇摇头，左手攥住床单，吸了一下鼻子。深秋的天气已经开始变冷，带土露在外面的肩膀一抖，打出一个喷嚏。

“你可能也帮不上什么忙，” 他揉揉通红的鼻头，不好意思地说，“呃，我刚刚才发现，好像是早上的月经流血把床单弄脏了... 不好意思…”

卡卡西愣住了。他想到了所有可能的原因——带土摔跤了，带土找不到鞋子，带土发现昨天把今天红豆丸子的份也吃光了——唯独没有料到这件事。当年琳和带土去买棉条的场景出现在他眼前。

“我… 家里还没有准备这些，”卡卡西也有些无措，“不过应该很快就能买回来，还能坚持一下吗？”

看着平时有条不紊的卡卡西茫然的样子和谨慎的态度，带土有些想笑。的确，想必以他这样的性格，即使与别人交往过，也不会亲密到谈及这件细节的地步吧。

“这个倒没什么，不是急事，只不过很多年没有见到，我也有些不习惯…” 带土挠着头，看起来有些窘迫，“可是弄脏轮椅就不好了，所以... 可以帮忙拿些厕纸吗？我是说，” 他用手比比划划出一个三角的形状，“就这样放在内裤里，就不会弄脏别的地方了。”

卡卡西嗯了一声，转身就走。看到带土比划内裤的样子，他感觉脸颊有些充血发烫。

他走到储藏柜，拿出三筒厕纸。摸着厕纸薄薄的几层，又去了厨房拿出两筒厨房纸。上楼的时候卡卡西想了想，进入自己的衣橱间拿出几件T恤，又随手在洗手间抄了瓶酒精消毒液，里里外外仔细地喷在T恤上。

回到卧室的时候，带土还坐在床上，正在费力地试图单腿抬高自己的臀部。床单上隐隐约约能看到一点暗色的痕迹。

一点都不脏，卡卡西想。甚至还有些可爱。

这样想着，卡卡西感觉自己的脖子也跟着发烫起来。“厕纸会不舒服吧？” 他回忆着记忆里片状卫生用品的样子，手上迅速地将厕纸叠成手绢大小的方块，用几叠厨房纸包住，又用自己的T恤裹起来做成了一个枕头厚的小包裹。

带土都看傻了。这家伙是给自己做了个临时的... 坐垫？

卡卡西将“坐垫”放在轮椅上，靠近带土并伸出手，作势要抱他坐下。带土连忙挣脱，“这是你的衣服啊，不用了不用了，就几张厕纸叠一下就好… 我以前都是这么干的。”

卡卡西叉着腰，摇了摇头，“厕纸吸水性好，但太容易起渣。厨房纸可以修正这一点，当是恐怕又不够卫生。T恤是我刚刚消过毒的，再加上中间的纸作夹层，吸水性能应该会很好。”

瞅着最外层裹了卡卡西黑色T恤的厚实“坐垫”，带土有些发怔。记忆中小时候的卡卡西就是个认真的小孩，可没想到过了这么些年，还是这样认真到让人发笑，又有些想哭。

“嗯... 好吧，” 他还是在卡卡西的目光中投降了，“谢谢你了，虽然真没什么大不了…”

带土由着卡卡西抱自己坐在“坐垫”上，又看他拿起雨衣和钱包，快步出了门。

屁股下面是软绵绵的“坐垫”，带土活动了一下身体找到平衡。早上起来还没有佩戴假肢，右边大腿根部一下子空落落的，冷风灌进大腿被盖上的毯子里。带土试图忽略这奇怪的感觉，把自己和轮椅弄到窗前。

为什么经期会突然这时候来呢？也许是因为最近心情不错又饮食规律？带土想起曾经和琳在一起时她告诉自己的话。自从到了卡卡西家，吃饭和睡觉都有可以定时完成，每天早上还会出门锻炼身体，确实比刚从医院回到这里时生活得安稳许多。而吃的东西，带土咂咂嘴，顿时感到有些饥饿。每次下班时都期待见到卡卡西的白色车子，打开车门，总是有红豆丸子的飘香。

还有一次甚至没有忍住——他们俩谁都没有忍住，车子刚停在车库里就做了起来。红豆丸子的酱汁被他打翻，沾满了卡卡西的腹部。最后还是他一点一点舔掉了被男人体温烘热的酱汁。

想到这里，带土挪了挪臀部。会不会和他们做了太多次也有关系？他伸出手指开始数最近他们上床的次数，睡裤顿时也有些发紧。车库里红豆丸子那次，还有一次是这周三在楼下的洗手间，两次是在楼上的沙发里，卡卡西帮他摘掉假肢后就开始吻他大腿根部的敏感皮肤，然后，然后……

带土松开抓紧轮椅扶手的手，摸了摸自己的脸，不愿再想下去。“坐垫”很厚，他甩甩脚，活动了一下已经有些湿润起来的屁股，突然不知哪里的突起顶到了阴蒂，带土一个哆嗦。

一想到自己坐在卡卡西的贴身T恤上，他突然觉得色情。不是每次做爱时那种被对方暴露的视线舔舐身体的色情，而是一种隐秘的，仿佛在私下里玷污同居男人一般的愧疚与窃喜。

做过太多次，只要舌尖上出现卡卡西这个名字，他就心口直跳。下身突然有不知是什么的液体涌出，带土夹紧腿根，心中默默期望同居人赶快出现在门口，又不希望他这么早回来，看到自己被欲望充满的样子。

门铃和一阵急促的脚步声接连响起。带土抬起头，只见卡卡西走进门，额发被雨水打湿，杂乱地贴在脑门上，显得年轻极了，像个上中学的少年。他递给带土几个小包的卫生用品，确认他能够使用后，就贴心地留他自己处理。

虽然上次干这件事已经是大约十年前，带土还是凭记忆很快就处理好。他脸色微红地走下楼寻找卡卡西。

对方站在料理台前，看样子准备做些热食。

“所以今天不健身了？”听到他下楼，卡卡西转过头，语气温和地打趣他。

“不去了，”带土在沙发坐下，腰背还是有些酸痛。体内也被有些滑出的棉条不合时宜地戳了一下，他夹紧了腿，“休息一天。”

“那今天要不要跟我一起做一件事？”卡卡西走过来，端着两杯热茶。

“做什么？” 他扬起脸，看男人将茶放在他面前的茶几上，把几个靠枕都堆在他身边。

“见一下我父亲，”卡卡西坐下来，态度自然，“还有琳。”

“好久都没有拜访他们了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞“坐垫”这种事情，相信我，直男做得出来。  
> 卡：可我不是直男哦。


End file.
